The children of the shadows
by bkcgirl
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yu gi oh is not mine. And this story is Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Couples include Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping.**_

_**Summary: Evil forces are a work again, but who is it and what are they planning? In the mean time Seto and Jou had nasty break up and 4 teens show up that look surprisingly like they should be the children of the couples.**_

Katsuya Jounochi tore through all of his belongings stuffing them in to a suitcase. His heart felt as it had been torn apart and then sent to the shadow realm to have lunch with the monsters there. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it, Seto his boyfriend of almost a year had cheated on him,with a girl. And with his new secretary no less! Jou had been shocked when his friend Otogi had called him an hour ago with news that his boyfriend was cheating on him, but he agreed to meet the green eyed pretty boy at Starbucks. What Otogi had brought him was shocking a digital video of Seto and his new ,secretary ,Kisara in a heavy lip lock. But even then he refused to believe it, so he had marched down to Kaiba corp to demand an explanation.

Katsuya began to cry at his own foolishness. He had gone down there and practically caught them in the act.

_Flashback_

_Katsuya was about to knock on Seto's office door when he started to hear shouts and moans coming from the other side. _

" _ah Seto it's so hot"_

" _just hold Kisara , almost there, just hold on"_

" _Aahh Seto too much!! but it feels so good!! don't stop"_

" _Wasn't planning on it , I'll go slower if you want."_

_He couldn't listen any more. So what Otogi had said was true? Seto, the love of his life was cheating on him. The pain was to much too bear. He decided that he couldn't Stay in Domino any more where the pain of this betrayal would haunt him every day for as long as he stayed here. _

He held back tears as he continued to pack his things, making sure not to pack anything Seto bought him. After scribbling down a note for Mokuba to tell him what was going on and tell him that he didn't plan on coming back. Then he left the Kaiba mansion and headed to the airport extremely glad that he never told Kaiba or any of his friends what his name had been in America. He entered the airport as Katsuya Jounochi and left the airport Joey Wheeler.

**Two months later**

Joey couldn't believe it . Only two weeks back in America and not only had he been reunited with one of his old friends and was granted custody of said friend according to her parents will. The friend was only 15. Joey was 17.

Her name was Alashia Mongolia . And Joey had known her since she was five. They had taken to each other instantly. Everyone said that the blonde streaks in her brown hair we identical to his blonde locks. Her left eye was also the same color as his eyes. Her right eye was an ice blue that reminded him of someone he didn't want to be reminded of,same with her brunette hair. In all honesty she looked like she could he and Seto's kid. Alashia or Ala as she preferred to be called had always referred to Joey as her mom and Serenity Auntie. Joey always hated it when she said considering the fact that he was a boy and not her mother ,but Ala still did it anyway.

Her parents died in an airplane crash during their second honey moon. Ala's Social service agent had told him that she had been through a nasty breakup recently and would need his support.' _me and her both _he had thought when he heard that ..

Now she was lying on the couch listening to her iPod after her 1st day at her new school. They lived in a two family apartment. It had three bedrooms and they had a single dad and his five year old son for their neighbors. Keenan and his son Matt. Ala promised to babysit Matt when ever it was needed and for a really cheap price. Keenan sometimes hit on Joey and constantly asked him out on dates. Joey was a bit weary of him first because Keenan happened to work at one of the American branches of Kaiba Corp. but after he got to know him he started to like the guy.

But not that kind of like. Even though Ala constantly pushed for her '"mother " to give him a chance. Joey just felt that he wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Not after what happened.

_Back in Domino,Japan_

Two months, it had been two months since Katsuya left. No one knew where he was not even, Yugi, his best friend..

Not that they could focus on it for to long, for all of the hikari's had adopted 15 year old kids,with their respective yami's and boyfriends,that bore a strange resemblance to them. But they had truly tried to find to Jou, but ended up being too busy to help much. So it was up to Kaiba, to find his beloved Katsuya. It's true, Seto had not cheated on Joey. He still loved the blonde with all his heart and nothing would every change that. He wished that he and Jou could have adopted a child that look like the both of them like the yami's and hikari's , but since Jou was convinced that the rich brunette had cheated on him( with a woman no less) the chances of that happening were extremely small. Mokuba and the vice president of Kaiba corp came in. For the first week in which Jou left Mokuba had refused to talk to his brother, angry at him for destroying the best thing that he ever had. After everything was sorted out Mokuba forgave his elder brother, and suggested that he fire Kisara, just to be sure.

" Big brother" Mokuba said" Yami and Yugi are here to see you. Should I send them up?"

Seto didn't look up from his laptop as he replied " Yeah, whatever"

The two star shaped headed teens came into his office followed by a boy around 15 with shaggy black hair with red tips and violet streak running through it and blonde bangs. And to complete the package he had one red eye and one amethyst eye. It was their adopted son. Phoenix.

" Why did you bring him?" It didn't take a genius to figure out who Seto was referring to.

Yami frowned " He needed to get out of the house and start to get over the girl who dumped him, so we brought him with us." He and Yugi sat down in the chairs in front of Seto's desk. Phoenix stood by the wall flipping his hair over his purple eye and sulked.

" So any thing new?" Yugi asked ." Any word on Jou..at all?"

Seto shook his head "Nothing, he just got on the airplane and disappeared. I can't find any thing on his name since 2 months ago." He put his head in his hands.

" He might have changed his name, in stead of looking for the name look for the face."

The room was silent after Phoenix's idea." How is this boy so smart and your adopted child Yami?"

"Hey!!"

" I'm not smart" said Phoenix quietly" I'm the stupidest boy in the history of forever."

**That was the first chapter. this story is going to be a trilogy, if people like it. Also, tell me if i spelled anybody's name wrong. Please review and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu gi oh is still not mine,if it was instead of fighting Seto and Joey would spend a majority of the show Making out.**

( ) = Ala's thoughts

** 1month later.**

Ala was not having a good day,a) some girls at school were spreading rumors that she was pregnant.(not that she cared, once they see her not growing stomach,they'll see the truth from lies.) and

b) she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe Seto didn't cheat on her mom and truly did love him. Why else would he be constantly searching for her mom, constantly using his resources to track down mom's name to see were he was? And now he was searching for her mom's picture and name.( something he honestly should have done a while back)

Seto or should she say her "Father" also needed to update his security system so it won't be so easy for her to break in to his computers mainframe. Ala was a hacker and proud of it.

But back to the info she had just received, her father, uncle Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, their son Phoenix,( who I hate with a fiery burning passion that made the sun pale in comparison.) Bakura, Ryou, their son Ahmose,( who I also hate), Marik, Malik, and their daughter,Fukayna ( my former best friend who I also hate) were all coming to America:Brooklyn to be precise which is where Ala and her mother lives. "They're coming for mom" Ala said out loud as she walked home. Not only will it be time for her mother to face the ghosts of his past but, so will she. Will they be able to handle it? Should she warn her mom? The group's plane would touch down in two hours. She stood in front of her apartment door. It was now or never.

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!"** Joey screamed. "THEY'RE COMING HERE?!?! IN TWO HOURS?!?!"

After hyperventilating for 20 minutes Ala finally got her mother to calm down.

"Stop screaming and Start cleaning, we have less than 2 hours until they arrive and their gonna be tried and hungry and wanting answers. So we need food and air freshener"

Joey sniffed the air. Oh boy,his daughter was right." I'll get the air freshener if you go get snacks" he bargained with her.

Ala smiled" Your on"

Half on hour later Ala was on her way back home from the grocery store: bags filled with chips, dip soda, candy and fruit. She was so happy but apprehensive at the same time. Something told her that this meeting would change every thing. So she decided to take the long way to think.

**At the airport/in the airplane**

They entire congregation had grown silent over what the adopted children had just told them

_Flashback_

"_We need to tell you all something before we land" Said Phoenix in a strong voice."It's really important."_

_The adults and Mokuba turned their attention to the 3 teens at the front of the cabin." We found out something recently, .." he wasn't sure how to continue and looked to his friends for support. Ahmose, who likes to be called Mose, picked up for him._

"_We recently found out that , we are your real kids form the past reincarnated."The white haired with silver streaks and one Brown eye and the other a dark red said quietly. "I'm Ryou's and Bakura's kid"_

"_I'm Yami's and Yugi's son" murmured Phoenix._

" _I'm Marik's and Malik's daughter" said the ever so cheerful Platinum blonde violet eyed( even though only her left eye has a pupil in it) Fukayna( likes to be called Kay)_

" _And Alashia is Seto's and Jou's daughter".said Phoenix remorsefully_

_Seto had been stumped by that realization' he had a daughter and with Jou._

**Back to the present**

No one had said anything,

" Are you sure?" Asked Malik

" Yes mother., we're sure, we all had out memories return last night." Kay was unhappy. Her best friend wasn't speaking to her and had moved without saying where to. Now they were on the verge of finding her and auntie Joey. It almost seemed perfect, a little too perfect if you asked her. This is normally the part where some evil villain shows up and tries to destroy them all.

She frowned deeply, they need to make this right, before what ever dark force that was after them this time could tear them apart.

The plane had landed and soon they were on the streets of Brooklyn, and in the hall way connecting Joey's apartment to their neighbors. A girl was In the hall way in front of Joey's door, she had grocery bags surrounding her. Seto could only presume that this was Ala.

She continued to fumble in her pockets for her keys, swearing in Egyptian like nobody's business, not realizing that she was being watched.

A man in his early twenties came out of the other door on the other end and addressed the girl. "Ala are you al...?" Then he spotted the group, and pushed himself in front of the girl." Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded suspicious of the group's motives.

Ala looked over his shoulder"Keenan, th...." but he merely pushed her aside saying" call the police".

Ala who did not like being pushed around or ignored, slapped him and practically yelled," THEY ARE ME AND MOM'S GUESTS AND WE WERE EXPECTING THEM, SO I SHALL DO NO SUCH THING!" and then she went up real close to his face." And if you ever touch me again, I'll call the police on _YOUR, _sorry ass!"

Then she put on a sweet face, as she turned the group, "Well, then shall we go in?"

Kay and Ahmose shared a glance " It's good to know she didn't change much."

"Hhm"

"Hey Ala, " Phoenix started only to get a backhanded slap across the face. He held his injured cheek, shocked and disappointed.

"I am not talking to you!" she looked over to Kay and Ahmose ,"Any of you!"

"MOM! I'm back" Ala yelled at the top of her lungs, when she entered the door.

The reply came from the bedroom." Where have you been? They should be here any minute and you decide to take an hour to come home!"

"I took the long way through the park."

Yami peered at Ala strangely," You were expecting us?"

Ala looked embarrassed, a blush rose on her face." I've kinda sorta been tracking your guys movements since mom told me what happened."

"And how, pray tell, did you do that?"

"I might have hacked into Kaiba Corp a couple of times."

"You what?!?!" Seto screamed from the couch

"Uuhh I'm gonna go see what's taking mom so long, Bye!" Ala dashed down the hall.

"Hhhow did she..?"stammered Seto.

" Looks like we're gonna have to redo our firewalls,and our entire system, big brother"

But Seto had started laughing,"She's definitely my Daughter" he said between chuckles.

_**IN JOEY"S BEDROOM about 5 minutes later**_

" MOM, you have to go out there eventually."

Joey looked at his daughter "Technically, I don't have to go out there. I can stay in here and they can leave and we can forget about this giant mess." he looked thoughtful." Yeah, I think that will work."

Ala looked at her mother annoyed,"you have to go make up with Dad and your friends so that we can be one big happy family."

"Well I don't want to, and another thing young lady is the fact that, wait..." he looked at her carefully " Did you just call Seto, Dad?"

Ala raised an eyebrow at him" Of course I did , after you two make up and get married he's gonna be my Dad, right?"

"...... Why does he get to be the Dad?"

"Because I assume that when you two are going at it,he's on top."she said nonchalantly

" Alashia!" He blushed " Now I know I'm not going out there"

"Don't make me call Dad in here to talk some sense into you." She grinned mischievously

"You wouldn't..."

She sucked in a huge breath, and screamed even louder than she had before,"**DADDY!!!!!"**

Seto was at the door in an instant,must have been eavesdropping " You rang?"

Ala smiled sweetly at him," Daddy, could you please go somewhere, where you and Mommy can be alone and talk about what happened?" she put on an innocent look.

He looked at Joey and then their daughter," Gladly"

Joey jumped on the bed when he saw Seto take a step towards him," don't you dare..." he started but could not finish his sentence as Seto lunged at him, threw him over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room."Seto put me down!...You can't... I don't wanna go!!:Put me down now!!" Joey continued kicking and screaming as Seto walked them back into the living room. Ala followed behind them grinning.

Seto continued past the living room, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the others, and out the door. In the hallway Keenan appeared, coming back from taking out the trash,and was absolutely shocked and angered by seeing "His Precious Joey" being manhandled. He was convinced it was only a matter of time before the younger man loved him back. Completely forgetting what had happened with Ala earlier, he approached the two, steaming mad.

" I suggest you put him down, you bastard" Keenan told Seto in the most authoritative voice he could muster{which wasn't very impressive}

Seto didn't even look at him as he sent some of his shadow magic towards Keenan,_[ in this story, Seto reluctantly accepted his magic and all that stuff.}_ forcing him back to wards his apartment in chains. "Hey, what the....?"

Seto just continued walking towards the car out side with a no longer struggling Blonde in his arms.

**End of chapter two: Please review:I'm lonely**


	3. Chapter 3

**What part of Yu gi Oh is not mine don't you people understand? If it was, the last episode, would have had one of those things were you go into their futures and see who everybody got married to and how many kids they had together. I so wish they had done that.**

**Back in Joey and Ala"s apartment**

Ala raised her eyebrow at her parents antics, Then she turned to the group of people looking at her expectantly. It was now or never. " Has anybody had Diner yet?" there was a chorus of no's "Good I'll go make some home made pizza, any topping in particular?'

" Bacon!"

"Chicken and cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Sardines!" every body looked at Yugi," What?I love those salty little fish" he shrugged.

"Okay, good thing we happen to have all of those things in the kitchen."She pointed to Mose, Phoenix and Kay." You three, come and help me." She then turned on the TV and walked towards the kitchen. The 3 knew better than to disobey her when she was angry. The others watched them go.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Quoted Yami wisely. And everyone agreed.

**In the kitchen**

Phoenix and the others were unsure of how to proceed . As soon as they entered the kitchen Ala had immediately sent them to work. Kay on dough. Phoenix on sauce. And Mose on making sure the oven was preheated and getting out all the ingredients. They worked in silence for 10 minutes,until finally, Phoenix spoke up." Is it to late for us to beg for your forgiveness?'"

Ala didn't really answer, just grunted as she spread the dough into a circular shape.

" You need to talk to us Ala."

"Why,? Why should I forgive you? What you all did was just terrible. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

" Because we love you, and miss you, how can we be the fourth musketeers with out our forth member ?" asked Kay " It's like impossible for us all to function properly with out you"

" and we're a thousand times sorry, we were young and stupid and we'll never ever with hold such hurtful information again. We should have told you what we knew" Said Mose

Then they both turned to Phoenix,who had walked up next to Ala." And I'm sorry for cheating on you, I have no idea what I was thinking because that girl was as hoe and could have given me a lot on diseases, and I LOVE you , even if you hate me in return for the rest of eternity. I'm an idiot for letting you go and I know it. All I ask is that you forgive me, and then you'll never have to see me again if you don't want to." he looked close to tears.

Ala looked at them after a couple of minutes of silence," You guys are really lucky that I got my forgiving habits from my mom."she held out her arms to them" Come on"

They all rushed to her and shared the first group hug they had , since about 2 months ago." And I'm willing to give you another chance, Phoenix, if that's alright with you."

"What in the name of the Shadow Realm would posses you to think I wouldn't be alright with that?"

They all laughed."I hope you're all laughing because the pizza's are done" called Marik form the living room. Which only made them all laugh again.

**After dinner**

" Hey Ala?" wondered Kay as she helped to dry the dishes" Do you think your parents made up?"

Ala handed her another dish to dry" Of course, from remembering their past lives the evening most likely went like this.: Mom confronts Dad like a scene from a soap opera . Dad is infuriatingly calm which makes Mom even madder. Dad hugs and comforts Mom and gets him to calm down. Then they talk like civilized people, which gets Mom mad again. Dad kisses Mom, and he forgives Dad, Dad most likely Proposed, :I know cuz Dad bought an engagement ring yesterday: Mom said yes,. Then they proceed with the make up sex."

Ahmose burst out laughing at that one.

" What's so funny?" Phoenix teased" it's not like you and Kay haven't been doing that with each other since you were 13."

Both teens blushed , until they realized that all the parents (and Mokuba), were standing in the door way with a horrified expression on their faces. Actually it was mainly Ryou and Malik with the most horrified looking face, while Marik and Bakura merely smiled approvingly." Get work done,son " Bakura encouraged while patting his son's shoulder.

Malik put his hands on his hips." Is there something you would like to tell us young lady?'

" Other than the fact that your daughter and Ahmose have been dating and doing the dirty deed since they were 13, there's nothing you need to know, Auntie Malik"Ala was cracking up as she said this and soon Phoenix joined her in laughter.

Ahmose merely shrugged" We were married before in our past life, so it's not like we were technically doing anything wrong. "

" You two were married ? " said Yami shocked.

"Yeah, and Ala and Phoenix were engaged, but Ala was killed on the day of the wedding"

"Eh?" Said Jou who had just come in with Seto. He turned to his daughter" You died on your wedding day?"

She looked at Jou strangely" Yeah, don't you remember? You and Dad died that day too. You were killed after finding my body and Dad died killing our killer"

"How come we don't remember any of this?" Asked Yugi

"Because Mom and Dad were the last of you all that were still alive. Yami and Bakura were trapped in the Millennium items and Yugi and Ryou had to move on early to be reincarnated in this time. Malik and Marik died in a battle, so you all intrusted My mom and dad to take care of us all. And...Damn!" Ala was hit by a sudden realization.

"What's wrong? " asked Phoenix worriedly

" I just realized, My family and my killer was Dad's favorite blue eyes white dragon, whose human form happened to be a light blue haired girl named Kisara." she turned to face them all" they same Kisara that Dad supposedly cheated on mom with! And I distinctly remember looking down at dad's fight with her from the afterlife and hearing him say that she was possessed by a great evil and that was why she did what she did!"

The group digested Ala's words

Kay sighed" I knew the happiness wouldn't last to long before some one tries to kill us all."

Everyone stared at her.

" What?" she shrugged "That's what always happens. I think I've almost gotten used to it."

" Ya know, you constantly predicting things is starting to annoy me."Ala said

" And your constantly manipulating people to do what ever you want is starting to annoy me."She sassed right back.

"You weren't complaining when I helped change your math and grade to an A."

"Hey! Mr. Marvrick graded my unfairly cuz I wouldn't do a strip tease for him like the other half of the class!"

"Those girls were sluts."

" I know."

" As interesting as this conversation is " Joey interrupted " It's late and Ala has school tomorrow. So time for bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Ala don't forget to tell your school that your moving."

" Fine!" Ala grumped , then grew a wicked grin" Congrats on your engagement, Night!" She grabbed Kay and raced to her room.

" How did you..?" Joey started

" Hacked into Dad's bank account and saw that he bought one before getting on the plane, and you're wearing it!" she shouted from down the hall.

Seto looked after her" I don't know whether I should be proud of her or ground her."

Yami turned to Phoenix and Ahmose "You two should head off to bed as well."

The two boys shared a glance and then raced off to Ala's room,shouting" We call sharing a room with Ala and Kay!"

" Wait a minute!" Ryou shouted after them but they were already gone.

Mokuba looked up at them " Remind me not to have kids when I grow up."

" Good call kid," Said Bakura" Good call."

**End of chapter 3: please review and tell me if I did something wrong. But say it nicely. I don't take well to harsh criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The story is still Yaoi and I still don't own Yu gi oh ( Sadly)**

The next school day wasn't the worst Ala's ever had. She announced she was moving to Japan and all the boys tried to get her to go out with them before she left. While all the girls were celebrating the fact that the '_man stealer'_ was leaving. A name Ala never understood since she hadn't dated since she and Phoenix broke up.

She denied all the boys saying she had a boyfriend already.

After school she expected her mom to pick her up but was surprised when her mom's green 2009 Nisan wasn't there but one of her Dad's limos. And even more surprised when Phoenix, Kay and Ahmose stepped out of it." Where's my Mom?"

" Your mom and your Dad started to pack for the move. Your uncle went back to Japan because of business reasons." Said Ahmose" Me and Kay's Moms wanted to go shopping and we all know our Dad's are way too lazy to come and pick you up. Also they said something about terrorizing the kids at the school that were spreading those rumors about you,so our moms made them go shopping with them."

Phoenix spoke up then" My parents were originally supposed to come but they... um.. got.. a little preoccupied. " he blushed while Ahmose snickered "Bow chicka wow wow"

" And the limo?"

The group rolled their eyes

" Your dad being your dad insisted on it" drawled Kay " Something about his little girl wasn't going to,Quote' be picked up in some peasant car. Unquote' And how it was beneath you."

" My Dad is weird ."

" Yeah" Ahmose smiled " On the upside he didn't notice when I took his credit card, so wanna go grab some pizza?" he held up the tiny plastic card

." You're definitely Bakura's kid " Phoenix murmured but his best friend didn't hear him.

Ala sighed " Why not? He owes me for doing his taxes this year."

By now a crowd of students had converged on the group. most likely because not many of them have seen a limo " you did your Dad's taxes?" someone asked

" Yeah, I got bored one night."

With that she and the others got in the limo and headed off to Jason's pizza. The best pizza in town. It also was a karaoke place. And also the place where those girls that were spreading rumors about Ala hang out.

After they ordered the head mean girl, Jasne ,or the Head Bitch, as Ala likes to call her came up to them. And started to flirt with both Ahmose and Phoenix. Which didn't settle well with their girlfriends.

" Hey , bitch get your own man!" Kay shouted at her as she slapped her. Bringing about the attention of everyone in the store.

" What did you just say to me?" Jasne shrieked,

Kay was all ready to go, and would have punched the girl if Ala hadn't held her back. " Come on Kay, let it go, we can give her a penalty game later,"

But every one in the restaurant was chanting " Sing off! Sing off! Sing off!" as was the custom when some one got in a fight at Jason's.

And thus insued the sing off challenge,Kay didn't want to at first but was convinced when said after Phoenix and the others said that she would still get a penalty game later, after she and Ala humiliated her.

Jasne and her crew sang Toxic by Brittney Spears, for the first round.

They walked off the stage smirking as if no one could possibly come even close to the wonderful singing they just did.

Kay and Ala surprised everybody by singing:

Ala sang all of the parts in parentheses as well.

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

And they got even more applause than the head bitch and her crew. So much applause that they were considered the winners after one round. Jasne tore at her hair and left in a huff, later she was hospitalized because of she thought that she was seeing horrible monsters that wanted to eat her soul.

Kay's idea.

The teens came home to a startling sight. Duel monsters were helping to pack up all of Joey and Ala's stuff. A dark magician floated by and bowed to Phoenix before going back to vacuuming. The ghost wolf was dusting and a red archery girl was doing the dishes.

Ahmose raised an eyebrow" Isn't this duel monster abuse?"

" Of course not." said his father from the couch where he and Marik were watching wrestling." They need to do something"

" Yami isn't going to like how you used one of his favorite monsters as a maid." Kay reprimanded

" How's the stupid Pharaoh going to find out?"

"TOMB ROBBER!! Why is my Dark Magician sweeping the floor with the tool of death?" Yami's voice boomed from the doorway.

" It's called a Vacuum Dad, " Said Phoenix but Yami was too busy chasing Bakura to hear his son.

He looked at Ahmose, " Sometimes I wonder how we became best friends when our Dad's hate each other."

" Maybe it's because our Mom's are friends. Besides we all know that they don't really hate each other any more and are actually really good friends , almost like brothers"

Malik came up behind them" That's just how they show that they care for the other." he smiled and then joined his husband on the couch.

Ryou , Joey and Yugi came in with bags full of take out. Yugi observed his husband's antics " Looks like they're at it again, Ryou"

Ryou looked up from the table, "Should we stop them?" Yami threw a chair at Bakura, who barely dodged it. He retaliated by throwing some knives at the former Pharaoh.

Yugi shook his head," Nah, let them have their fun."

" They can have as much fun as they want as long as they don't destroy my house. I only own it for a few more days." said Joey.

The three laughed. Ala smiled . This was how it was supposed to be. The family together and playing around. All was right with the world: too bad this never lasts for long. '_But where was Kay?'_

she thought looking around. She went downstairs to the front of the apartment. There was Kay, sitting on the front step looking forlorn." Is everything okay?" she asked

Kay turned to her best friend." Something bad is going to happen. I can just tell it is. I just wish I knew what."

They sat in silence for a while" At least" Ala spoke up " This time we all face it together , as a family."

" Yeah"

Suddenly Ala heard footsteps behind her," Whose there?" Keenan came up behind them. " Oh it's just you Keenan."

Keenan looked at the two sorrowful." I'm sorry Ala."

Ala and Kay were confused so Ala asked" Sorry about wh......?"

She never got to finish her sentence for she was hit on the head from behind and knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant dressed in black.

" Ala?!?" Screamed Kay before she met the same fate.

The attacker picked up the comatose teens and with help from Keenan, put them in the back of a black van dropping a small dice earring in the process. . The Van sped off, and leaving the street as though nothing had happened.

**Oh no! What's gonna happen to Ala and Kay? Well, I know that but you don't. Looks like you're gonna have to spend you days wondering. At least until I update again. Please review and tell me what you think about this story being a trilogy. Oh and the song that Ala and Kay sang before their untimely abduction was Poison by Alice Cooper.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own Yu gi oh. Which is still very upsetting. And now the kidnappers faces shall be revealed. **

_**At the kidnappers lair.**_

Three figures huddled around a table in an abandoned candy factory. A light flickered above the only female of the group. Kisara. The blue haired girl looked happily at the two unconscious figures in the corner of the room. " Thanks for helping us ,Keenan." She smiled at him " Duke and I never would have been able to do this without you. Right Duke?""

The black haired green eyed pretty boy growled, refusing to answer, while Keenan beamed with pride.

" Thanks, I couldn't let Joey and Ala fall prey to such an evil man." He shook his head" From what you told me,he treated Joey terribly. I just could bare for that to happen again. I'm sure both Joey and Ala will for give me for this in time, once they realize that Seto just wasn't meant to be a part of their lives."

In the corner Ala and Kay began to stir. " Oh Shit" Ala hissed when she saw who else was in the room

Kay sighed, " I knew something bad was going to happen"

" I hate it when you're right"

_**Back at Joey and Ala's apartment**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!?!" Shouted Malik

" OW" Said Ryou " Please stop trying to burst my ear drums. And I mean that they aren't outside or any where near hear, they just seemed to have vanished. But two small puddles of blood were outside, as well as this dice earring." he held up the tiny object. Everyone in the room except Ahmose and Phoenix recognized it instantly.

" That's Duke's dice Earring!!" exclaimed Yugi.

" But, that would mean...." Started Marik

" That Duke had something to do with this, and it was most likely a kidnapping." finished Ryou

Yami shook his head, " But that doesn't make any sense, Duke doesn't have any thing to do with this."

" Actually," Joey drawled out slowly," Duke was the person who tried to convince me that Seto was cheating on me. He actually showed me a video of Seto and Kisara kissing which is why I believed it, at first."

Seto stopped his pacing and looked up " Really?"

" Yep"

Seto started pacing again " That still doesn't make to much sense. What would Duke gain from breaking me and Joey up? I can see how Kisara thinks she can gain, but Duke......" Seto looked deep in thought.

"Maybe," Ahmose and Phoenix said in sync " Dice boy liked Joey!"

Everyone looked at them " Sorry, we sometimes say things simultaneously with out realizing it." Phoenix looked apologetic.

" Hhmm. That is a possibility." Ryou thought aloud. " But you'd think that we'd have noticed that by now."

There was silence for a while until Phoenix came up with an idea." We could just use the Millennium ring to find them!" he looked over to Bakura " We can,can't we?"

Bakura put his finger on his chin, thinking. " I suppose we could, it's capable of finding anything anywhere, so it should work when trying to find anyone."

"Let's try it." said Seto grimly

_**Back at the bad guys place**_

"Let us go Damn it!" Ala yelled furiously as she struggled against her bonds. Kay seemed to be in a deep trance, almost like mediation. An escape plan was forming in both of their minds.

" You'll never get away with this." Said Kay calmly

" Yeah, and when our parents get here your gonna be sorry."Shouted Ala, then she turned to Kennan," and if you think my Mom will go out with you after this you've got another thing coming you crazy asshole!!"

Kennan looked at her apologetic" Joey will forgive me in time when he realizes that this was the best choice for the two of you," He smiled at her" When this is all over we can live together like one big happy family. I've always wanted a daughter,"

" You demented psycho!! All of you! Ya ars!!" she turned to Kisara hurling obscenities in Arabic at her

"Sharmuta!! Eant bentykalep!! Neek Hallak!! Mara!!

Meanwhile Kay was gently and quietly cutting the ropes that held her and Ala using a small black knife Bakura had given her: as well as activating the tracking device in the knife.' Oh, yes.' she thought 'all was going according to plan'

After about 10 minutes of listening to Ala swear at them in various languages the devilish duo decided to go out for pizza to clear their heads. 15 minutes after that Kay broke through the rope.

_**Meanwhile**_

" You chipped a present you gave to my daughter?!?!" Malik shouted incredulously at Bakura from the back of the van they were in. Bakura was in the front with Seto while all the others piled into the back.

Bakura glanced up from his laptop." Well duh, it was just in case they got lost or something. I did the same with Phoenix and Ahmose's knives. And I told them about it too."

Malik said nothing merely glared at the the thief, knowing that in this situation it was for the best.

"Turn there!" Bakura told Seto, " They're in that warehouse over there!"

Seto parked the car and everyone got out to start searching only to hear two gentle voices singing.

'S truagh 's sinn 'gad threigsinn

'S truagh 's sinn 'gad threigsinn na e hò hao oho  
Fad na seachduinn' na hi ri rirì ò  
o-hi ò 's a-bho roho  
e hò hao oho

Seachduinn nan òran na e hò hao oho  
Orain binn àluinn na hi ri rirì ò etc

'S tusa cho furachail na e hò hao oho  
Gur tlachdmhor dhuinn na h-òrain na hi ri rirì ò etc

Talaidhean is ruidhlean na e hò hao oho  
Luaidh 's òrain gaoil iad na hi ri rirì ò etc

'S gu mór a chòrd iad uile ruinn na e hò hao oho  
'S sinn gu math toilichte na hi ri rirì ò etc

Ged nach do dh'fhoighnich sinn na e hò hao oho  
Cuiridh sinn a' chéist **nis** na hi ri rirì ò etc

A Chairistiona na e hò hao oho  
Eil thusa solasach? na hi ri rirì ò etc

Eil thusa solasach na e hò hao oho  
Mar a tha sinn? na hi ri rirì ò etc

It's a shame that we're leaving

It's a shame that we're leaving  
a whole week

A week of songs  
Melodious and beautiful songs

And you so attentive  
that the songs would be pleasing to us

Lullabys and reels  
Waulking songs and love songs

And greatly did we all enjoy them  
And we are very happy

Although we have not asked  
We put the question **now**

Christine  
Are you happy?

Are you happy  
As we are?

The voices sang in the calming language of Gaelic then saying the song in English. After following the sound of their voices the search party soon found Ala and Kay sitting up in a tree singing to their hearts content. Kay looked down at them and smiled while Ala snorted " Took you long enough!"

**Yeah!!! Ala and Kay have been rescued (Kinda) but what will our villains do when they find their kiddnapee's gone? How far will Kisara's** **, Duke's and Kennan's jealously take them?**

**Please comment and if you like the story feel free to recommend to a friend. Also I will be putting up the plots for the other two stories that follow this one on my account soon. And I have a poll up. Vote for your favorite children of the shadows kid! The song was ****'S truagh 's sinn 'gad threigsinn by ****Aonghas MacNeacail .**

**[ ALSO YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT ALA WAS SAYING WHEN SHE WAS CURSING KISARA OUT. THERE WERE WORDS IN THERE THAT COULD MAKE A SAILOR BLUSH .]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah it's time for chapter 6: Still don't own YU GI OH!**

**Vote on my poll that I have on my profile and look at what I have planned for the other stories in this series. Also to fix any confusion their might be this DOES NOT go with the actually Yu gi oh storyline,it does sometimes but most of the time it doesn't. Yugi is still King of games and Yami is kinda like the Prince of games. Everyone knows that that yami's and hikari's are dating and that their not the same people or twins. I'm also thinking about changing the yami's appearance slightly. You know make Yami more tan and taller, also make Bakura tanner , with shorter hair, like in his tomb robbing days, make it so he still has that wicked scar underneath his eye. and change Marik's name to Marikyu. Tell me what you think.**

_**Back at the Bad Guy's headquarters**_

Kisara stood among the pile of rope." Master will not be pleased." she muttered.

Duke and Keenan looked over at Kisara , confusion evident on their faces," What do you mean, master?"

She looked over at them angrily her eyes becoming a pale blue," Do not test me mortals for I already am thinking that you have come to the end of your usefulness!"  
She approached them threateningly, they backed up in response," You can do nothing right! This is not how it was supposed to be! All because of you!" the bluenette cast out her arm, and the two males were thrown against the wall writhing in pain. They soon began screaming in pain as their very DNA was scrambled and changed. Then silence in sued." Excellent," Kisara grinned as she looked at her two creations "You will undoubtedly do a better job this time… now bring me Joey,Seto and Ala . Do not harm Seto but feel free to rough up the other two. Do not fail me."

The two creatures roared before taking off in the early morning sky.

_**Back with the others**_

"Mom for the last time, we're fine" Ala complained after her mother's 37th,' are you okay?'

Everyone had been frantic over the girls return, but everyone except the girl's mothers and boyfriends had eventually calmed down. The boys had firmly placed their loves in their laps and hadn't allowed them to leave when they returned home. The girls told the others about who kidnapped them and such. Joey had gone next door to find Keenan gone and Matt crying in his room after having a nightmare and realizing his father was not there. Ryou and Yugi comforted the young boy and he was fast asleep in Ala's room.

For a while nobody spoke. But they all were thinking the same thing ' This was far from over.'

Since it was 3 am in the morning everyone turned in for the night

_**In the morning**_

Yugi, Ryou ,Malik ,Kay and Ala were the early risers so they made breakfast. It was quiet, too quiet they all couldn't help but think. But then there was a change a shift in the atmosphere." What in the world ?" Shouted Malik as the lights flickered on and off and whole house shook.

Kay took a peek outside the kitchen window " Oh my Ra!" She looked at them with a pale face" We're in the Shadow Realm."

They others rushed in to the kitchen" Why in the name of buggery are we in the Shadow Realm" shouted Bakura.

" Calm yourself Tomb Robber we're not actually in the Shadow Realm, we're in a clone of the Shadow Realm almost like a shadow of the Shadow Realm." said Yami annoyed.

"But why….." Ryou didn't get to finish his sentence. As two large dark shapes burst in through the window . Causing everybody to duck for cover. The creatures were astonishing. One looked like a winged tiger with black fur and green eyes. The other looked more like a winged snake, almost like a dragon , but not quite. It had red scales and brown eyes. "Duel monsters," Gasped Phoenix

"But that's impossible.. we've seen every monster in the entire realm but never these two." Breathed Marik

"But some how it's...," but that's all Yugi had time to say before the monsters began to attack.

And the Fight began.

About half way into said fight everyone realized the same thing. Though they would attack if some one was in their way, their main targets were Ala, Joey and Kaiba.

"Ala!"shouted Phoenix as he dodged the black fire ball the snake thing ." Put up a shield or transport you family out of here, and take Matt with you!"

At the sound of Matt's name the snake being charged towards the boy, who was hiding behind Ala. Ala blocked the attack effortlessly and put up a shield, but the being just kept coming back, again and again though no one was sure whether it was after Ala or Matt or both.

Ala's shield wasn't gonna last to much longer... And neither was the monsters patience. For some reason the creature was determined to get to Matt. And that's when Ala realized something. The creature reminded her of Keenan! His Eyes and Scales were the same color as Keenan's eyes and hair.

"**Some how Keenan and Duke turned into monsters!" **screamed Ala at the top of her lungs before she threw a bunch of shadows energy at the creature which she assumed was Keenan.

The creature was knocked unconscious by the force of her blow and the Duke monster was being subdued by the swords of revealing light spell.

Yami floated over to her " Are you sure?"

Kay answered for her,"That's why their auras seemed so familiar!" She exclaimed," but we can't know for sure until you attempt to turn them back to normal. Any volunteers?"

Her response was a bunch of 'Hell No's and blank stares." Well_ we_," she said pointing to her self and the other kids," Don't currently have millennium items with us so we can't do much. But_ you _can, so quit being lazy and get to it!" she said irritably.

Not wanting to argue with the daughter of two( former) murderous psychopaths, the yami's ( and Seto) formed a circle around the 2 monsters and began chanting a spell in ancient Egyptian.

There was a flash of light and soon Duke and Keenan were laying unconscious in the middle of the circle. Then the false Shadow Realm dissipated around them.

"Cool" said Mose" what are gonna do with them?"

" I vote for torturing them" Said Marik enthusiastically.

" I second that vote "grumbled Seto.

Yami looked at them sternly" No, this has gone on long enough. We need them to tell us where Kisara is hiding so that we may defeat her and live the rest of our lives in peace." His voice radiated power and everyone could see how he was a Pharaoh in his former life.

" Stupid , show-offy Pharaoh" muttered Bakura darkly.

After about an hour Duke and Keenan finally woke up." Ugh, where am I ?" asked Duke sluggishly rubbing the slight bump on his head.

And since Yami eventuality let Marik ,Ahmose and Bakura torture information out of the victims when they awoke, Mose was right next to his ear the instant he woke up." You're in Hell " he whispered gently, making the boy jump and scream: which woke up Keenan.

" Now are we gonna do this the hard way, or the fun way?" chuckled Marik evilly.

_**Back in the living room**_

Ryou quirked an eyebrow when he heard another scream emanating from the basement. Ala looked up from where she was playing with Matt," Looks like somebody's enjoying themselves."

" I can't bring myself to be sorry, for those two creeps," said Joey from the doorway.

For a while all was silent until Ala suddenly threw her head back and laughed." I just realized, Duke and Keenan were probably following Kisara's order to get Mom."

" Yeah?" said Ryou.

" And?" said Joey.

" If Kisara had her way neither of them would get him! They probably don't even know that they're after the same guy!"

It was silent for a couple seconds before they all started laughing at the irony of it all.

Bakura and the others came out of the basement," What did we miss?"

**And that was chapter 6. please vote for your favorite character and review. I'm getting lonely. Also I've started writing Yami and Young Enterprises again so look out for that. Also, also did my whole shadow of the Shadow Realm thing make sense? Cuz in all honesty, it barely made any sense to me.**


End file.
